


怎么了 chapter2

by pearlwh0809



Category: all汶
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlwh0809/pseuds/pearlwh0809





	怎么了 chapter2

结果还是没走成。  
陈宥维翻了个白眼，走到衣柜前翻出一身睡衣，扔到李汶翰床上。  
他坐在床边，伸手把人捞了起来，要给李汶翰换睡衣。  
被捞起来的李汶翰不满的嘟囔，靠在他的身上，脸贴在他的颈窝，呼出的热气在他的皮肤上纠缠，陈宥维少与人这么亲近，颤栗感就这样一路直冲到了头顶。  
“傻大个，你不要闹我。”  
陈宥维整张脸通红，把人推开了几分，还是执着要解李汶翰衬衫的扣子。李汶翰抓住他的手，十指相扣的握了上来。  
“都和你说了不要闹我。”  
说完李汶翰整个人贴了上来，一个微微有些冰凉的吻印在了陈宥维的嘴唇上。  
陈宥维的理智像一条断了的线，李汶翰的舌头顺他的齿间闯了进来，那款把他灌醉的烈酒里有血橙的味道，酸酸甜甜的席卷了他。唇齿交融的感觉是他从未体验过的亲昵，他几乎是不由自主的在回应。  
李汶翰揽着他倒下，他欺在李汶翰身上，那恼人的衬衫扣子终于被他解开，他摸到他的皮肤，顺着腰线抚上去，是那样柔软细腻，轻微的肌肉又填满了他的掌心，让人爱不释手。  
李汶翰是在安抚急切的想要他的恋人，没有那些无用的欲拒还迎，反而主动的双手摸索着解开对方和自己的裤子拉链。被他触碰到时候陈宥维才惊觉自己的欲望已经蓬勃到吓人。来不及拒绝，两个人火热的下身贴在了一起，被李汶翰用手套弄着，皮肤互相摩擦到是难言的舒爽，把陈宥维的理智冲的稀碎。  
事情已经完完全全的脱轨了，陈宥维想。  
长久以来冷静、理智和疏离像是与他相伴而生，虽然对外总是一个好好先生的形象，但在所有激烈的感情面前冷眼旁观才是他习惯的姿态。而这个醉了酒的李汶翰仿佛把他内心的什么防线破坏掉了，李汶翰太过于聪明，当一个人在见你第一面用一个眼神就把你看透，似乎掩饰也没了必要。  
他怎么可能停下来，他的放肆简直像是卸下了包袱。  
陈宥维从李汶翰的背后搂住他，胸膛贴在他赤裸的后背上，从他的脖颈一路吻到他的耳垂。李汶翰轻声呻吟着，拉过他的手抚摸自己的下身，回过头找他接吻。  
两个人缠绵的像是要化在一起，陈宥维从床头柜上拿过润滑剂，修长的手指探进穴口，轻轻的按压着。他一进卧室就看到了这些，当时还在心里吐槽了两句，现在却有些感谢李汶翰这装备的齐全。扩张并不费力，事实上李汶翰的下身已经有些湿润的张开，等着他的入侵。他炽热的下身抵着李汶翰，不住的往他身上磨蹭，像在期盼得到什么允许。  
“进来吧宝贝儿。”  
哄孩子似的语气反而激发了陈宥维的叛逆心，他的进入没有一丝犹豫和温柔，直接挺腰插了进去，顶的李汶翰都不由自主的呻吟出声。  
从未有过的体验太让他着迷，他进入了另一人的身体里。一瞬间那种舒爽直冲大脑。最关键的是，李汶翰对他没有一丁点抗拒，他的内里像水一样温暖的包裹着他的下身，腰部微微的摆动配合他的动作。他简直要疯了，下身抽动的更是用力。他看到李汶翰的脖颈处起了一层薄汗，亮晶晶的很是漂亮，淫靡的水声夹杂着他能滴出水来的呻吟传进他的耳朵。  
这个人为什么那么讨厌，现在又为什么那么迷人。  
他根本不满足，换了个姿势从正面再次进入了李汶翰。这下他终于能好好看看他的模样，额前的碎发凌乱着，眼角微微泛红，李汶翰好像不愿意被顶弄的那么狼狈，牙齿咬着下唇克制着，显得兔牙更明显了，既色情又可爱。  
他把李汶翰的手压在头顶，十指相扣抚了上去，又低下头和他接吻，轻轻咬他的嘴唇，舌头。李汶翰的两条腿缠在他的腰上，他被这种细节刺激的欲罢不能，更加用力的进入他的身体，李汶翰根本没想躲，努力的配合他，一下子撞到最顶点，他发觉他的敏感，更认真的侵犯那一点，陈宥维不给他任何喘息的机会，每一下都那么精致到位，竟是在没有任何抚摸的情况下直接把人顶到了高潮，喷洒出一片湿漉漉的欲望。  
高潮后的甬道更加敏感，李汶翰的内里激烈的收缩，下身不厌倦的把陈宥维吸进自己的身体里，其实已经被这激烈的性爱逼出了眼泪。陈宥维方有些心软，就被他温柔的揽过脖子接吻，缱绻的唇齿交磨，温顺的不行。  
陈宥维闭上眼睛，那一瞬间他仿佛置身于一片海洋之中，四肢被海水包裹着，蓝色里透出一片水光潋滟。  
他这下终于完完全全的被李汶翰接纳，射在了他的身体里。


End file.
